


Happy New Year!

by rancheel



Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Tony invites his favorite people for a small get together for New Years. Peter and Morgan almost give him a heart attack in return.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Morgan Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Happy New Year!

“Tony, can you take the cupcakes out of the oven! I’m busy with the dip—”

“I’m on it!” Tony shouted eagerly as he came down from his step ladder in the kitchen, carefully moving around the kitchen and you to get to the oven just as the timer went off.

It was New Years Eve, and in the Stark household, it’s been hectic all day. You and Tony have been cooking and decorating. And when you weren’t cooking and Tony wasn’t decorating, you were decorating and he was cooking.

Tony had the idea to throw a small get together to send the year off properly, and you were hesitant at first until you realized how much you had wanted to have a small party, now that the cabin was furnished completely and not covered in Legos that no one could step on.

“Thank you,” you sighed in relief as you watched Tony place the two trays of cupcakes on the stove top so they could cool a bit before you decided to handle them. Tony let out a quiet laugh.

“Did you think I’d let them _burn?_ My reputation’s on the line.”

You scoffed playfully and made sure to try and hip check him as he walked back around you to check on Morgan.

“So is mine, genius.”

Tony suddenly stopped and turned in the archway that led to the den where Morgan was set with the Star Wars films. He snapped his fingers before starting to tut at you teasingly. “That’s _genius, billionaire, philanthropist_ to you, Mrs. Stark.”

“Riiight,” you dragged out dramatically, still mixing around ingredients in the bowl of soon to be dip. “Sorry. Is playboy reserved for tonight? Just curious.”

He scoffed back just like you did moments ago, rolling his eyes to add some Stark flare before nodding.

“Obviously.”

You let out a soft laugh and took a moment to smother it with the back of your hand while your hand that was holding the bowl landed to rest on your hip, watching Tony wink at you over his shoulder before walking out and into the den.

As you continued cooking, Tony or Morgan would occasionally pop in and peek on what you were doing. Whether it be decorating the cupcakes (which Morgan tried to _steal_ ), or making the presentation of the dish look like it came out of a cookbook.

Tony also offered help, or tried to distract you.

Mostly distract.

He’d whine about how Morgan was paying more attention to Obi-Wan Kenobi when Anakin was _right there_ or how Morgan always shushed him when he tried to ask her a serious question.

Frankly, you’d like to think you have two kids rather than one at times.

Eventually, everything was ready for the party, Morgan met her quota of Star Wars for the day so she could geek out properly when she saw Peter tonight, and you even got to make the back of the cabin look just as pretty as the inside so people could go out if they wanted to before the fireworks.

Tony had given the task of fireworks to Peter and whoever else he decided to invite to the get together, since he knew that the kids would pick out cool stuff.

And boy did they.

The party was in full swing when it happened.

Peter and his girlfriend, MJ, were sitting with Morgan while you and Tony caught up with Rhodey, the three of you holding glasses filled with sparkling grape juice.

“So—”

“ _Please_ do not start with your War Machine story,” you groaned, leaning into Tony’s arm that was around your midsection. Tony snorted into his drink.

“Let him have his fun. I’m sure he’s added some extra _pizazz—_ ”

“That’s cold, Tony,” Rhodey said, huffing before taking a swig of his grape juice. “So cold.”

“You’re tellin’ me that you’ve _never_ tried to spice it up with stretching the truth?” Tony questioned suddenly, shifting on his feet slightly as he moved the arm from your middle to talk with his free hand.

You took a moment to notice Peter holding up Morgan in one arm easily, standing behind Tony they both seemed to innocently wave at you. Just as you turned around, they pulled out small confetti cannons that Peter had grabbed at the fireworks stand.

And Morgan was the one to quietly count down before pulling the small handle, which caused confetti to explode just over Tony’s head.

One thing that Peter didn’t account for, was the noise it would make.

Tony was quick to jump closer to Rhodey in the instance the loud popping sound was heard, his free hand slamming into his chest out of sheer panic from the noise before realizing who did it.

Peter had a look on his face that he would usually have if something he tried to test out went wrong and Morgan kept giggling into his shoulder.

“Oops?” Peter questioned softly, a cheeky, toothy smile falling onto his face as he looked at his mentor.

Tony took a moment to process the situation before let out a huff of a laugh, shaking his head at the two partners in crime.

“Between the two of you I’m gonna have a heart attack.”

“Whoops?” Morgan said innocently now, her brown eyes twinkling in the lighting of the room. Tony looked between the two of their faces before sighing dramatically, passing Rhodey his glass before pulling the two of them into his arms for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here's to my first fic in 2020!


End file.
